Lost Warrior, by Christina A House
by Teela1969
Summary: Teela is hit with a terrible force from Skeletor's magical staff and loses her eyesight.
1. Chapter 1

"Lost Warrior"

By Christine A. House

_Teela loses her eyesight in a battle at Castle Grayskull. He-man does all he can to help guide the woman he loves through this loss, but he also has to battle a loss of his own. Skeletor takes possession of his power sword._

_Chapter 1_

Prince Adam sometimes felt as if he were walking on an endless road. One that had no destination. No beginning. No end. As Prince of Eternia, he had responsibilities. A never ending life at court. As He-man he was in a battle where there was no victory. No glory. Just a monster that needed to be fed.

He only had one bright spot in it all. She kept him focused. Grounded. Without her, he couldn't exist. The warrior in him would have no reason to lift a sword.

Teela. His beautiful, courageous Teela. Captain of the Royal guard and the owner of his heart. He fell in love with her when he was five years old and that love has only grown with each passing year. Sadly, his love was not returned.

He had sacrificed any chance at achieving her love the day he accepted his destiny. From then on he had to become two beings. One she loved. Respected. The other she looked on with disappointment and annoyance. He had to become lost, and unfocused in order to display courage and achieve victory over his enemies.

There was great temptation in giving in and letting her see his true self. But if he chose to become selfish, then she could perish along with everyone else he held dear. No. He had to maintain his struggles. He would love her from within as the Prince, and as the warrior, he would know her touch. Her sweet voice would whisper to him, guide his hand in every thing he did.

Today was no different. He had missed yet another training session with her so that He-man could travel to the Grayskull to fight off yet another of Skeletors assaults on the great fortress of magic. She was there, right by his side, encouraging him with that tilt of her head and that gorgeous smile of hers."

"He-man, behind you!" Teela warned a little to late and he went sailing backward by the force of Skeletor's Havoc staff.

"You offend me He-man," Skeletor bellowed. "A pretty girl distracting you so easily. How disappointing."

He-man climbed to his feet, ignoring Skeletor.

"Are you okay?" Teela asked coming up beside him.

"Yeah. Just got the wind knocked out of me," He-man said, flashing her one of those heartbreaking smiles. "It's your fault."

"Me?" Teela said, sounding shocked.

"Yes. You," he said with a wink , watching Skeletor advance toward him.

"What did I do?" Teela asked

"Later," he said, pushing her behind him, and barely managing to block Skeletors staff as it charged again. He raised his sword, deflecting it and sending the current right back to Skeletor, who vanished, then reappeared behind Teela, grabbing her.

"Let her go, bonehead!" He-man warned, taking a step toward him

"One more step and your girl here will suffer for your bravery!" Skeletor warned, putting his hand around Teela's throat.

"I am warning you, Skeletor. You hurt her and--"

"And what? You are in no position to be making threats," Skeletor mocked, backing up toward his mighty Griffin. "She is coming with me."

"No!" He-man argued. "Teela--"

"You can have her back. Just lower that drawbridge!"

"He-man, no!" Teela shouted, pulling against Skeletor's grip.

He-man was torn. He knew he couldn't let Skeletor possess that kind of power, but his love was in danger.

Teela could she He-man struggling with Skeletor's threat. She wasn't about to be the cause of his turmoil. She stomped on Skeletor's foot with all her might and his hold on her eased and she pulled out of his grip, surprising Skeletor.

"Teela?" He-man called and she started backing toward him.

Skeletor was fuming. His plans were crumbling around him again. His eyes burned with fire and he raised his staff at them both. "I am tired of you and your heroics, He-man."

His Havoc staff started charging again, causing a green energy to fuse around it, then he rotated it several times and fired.

Teela didn't have time to think about her actions. She saw the man she loved in mortal danger and she reacted. "NO!" she ran directly in the path of Skeletor's anger and the green energy hit her head on, causing a blinding light to spark in her eyes and it propelled her backwards.

"Teela! No!" He-man cried, dropping his sword and running forward, catching her in his arms.

Skeletor found himself laughing hysterically. Then a glint of metal caught his eye and he saw He-man's sword on the ground.

_The fool! He is not focused today._ Skeletor thought_,_ then with the wave of his hand, He-man's sword was in his possession. _Not what I came for, but it will do._ Then Skeletor made his way over to the mighty beast that was pacing nervously waiting for his master, and he charged off.

_"__Teela…love. Hang on!" He-man said, lowering her to the ground._ _He brushed her hair out of her face and started looking her over, desperately trying to see if there were any wounds._

_He-man, bring me my daughter_

"Sorceress?" He-man heard her in his mind and he looked up as the drawbridge came down.

He-man picked her up in his powerful arms and made his way into the mighty fortress. He found the Sorceress waiting in her throne room.

"Lie her down here." she commanded, indicating a large marble table that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

He-man lowered his love gently down on the cold marble and held her hand as the Sorceress started incanting some ancient words over her daughter.

"I…She stepped in the way, saving me!" He cried. "Why? Teela, wake up…please!" He coaxed.

"She loves you."

He-man looked up at her words, but her eyes remained closed as if she hadn't spoken to him, the ancient words still spilling form her mind.

"Elders only knows why," he said sadly, looking down at her beautiful face. "Teela, don't do this! Wake up!"

"I can sense no mortal injuries, He-man," the Sorceress said, opening her eyes finally, watching her daughter close. She touched a hand to Teela's forehead. "There are some powder burns under her eyes…"

He-man gasped, noticing it for the fist time. He used his thumb to trace under her eyes, gently wiping the powder from them as he kissed each eyelid delicately.

"We just need to wake her," The Sorceress said.

He-man eased his arms around her and eased her up some. "Teela, love, I am here. You need to open those beautiful eyes for me," he whispered, lowering his head, resting it against hers. She stirred and He-man caressed her cheeks. "Teela, follow my voice. Come on beautiful."

"He-man..?" Her eyes eased open. "Oh…What…h…happened?"

"I'm here," he soothed, kissing her, trying to bring her around. "You took that blast from Skeletor's staff."

Teel felt like here eyes were on fire. She opened and closed them, over and over, trying to focus on the sound of He-man's voice. _Why was it so dark?_ "He-man….I….Where am I?" she whispered.

"In Grayskull," He-man answered. "Are you hurt?"

"Why is it so dark?" she asked.

He-man felt a cold fear run through him. She wasn't looking right at him. "Teela…It's not dark, love."

Teela started shaking, and tears cascaded down her delicate cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Teela, what is it?" The Sorceress asked, startling her.

Teela turned at the sound of the great mystics voice. "Who….Who's there?" She cried, reaching out.

The Sorceress and He-man exchanges worried glances, then He-man tucked a finger under Teela's chin and tilted her face up to him. "Teela?"

"He-man ….I….can't see …"

To Be continued…

_Chapter 2_

He-man felt as he had been struck down. "Teela….it's okay. I'm here," he soothed as he pulled her in his arms. Every tear she shed was like a knife in the chest.

"No…it's not!" she cried, burying her face against his powerful chest. "I…I can't see you."

"Teela, love….please don't cry," he pleaded, sensing her panic.

"I….I am scared," she whimpered, lowering her head

He-man framed her face within his hands, trying to raise it up, but she resisted.

"No! Please…..stop!"

"Teela, please….I need to look at you," he tried again.

"No!" she cried. "Why can't I see you?"

"I don't know, love," He-man said, fighting back his own turmoil. "Skeletor….His staff did something. You jumped in front of it…Why?"

She reached out to him when she heard the anguish in his voice. He guided her eyes to him, without speaking. "You are safe," she whispered. "That's all that matters."

"Teela," he whispered, wiping here tears. "You are….so precious to me. If I had lost you…."

She took a shaky hand to his cheek, searching for the right words through the darkness. Not being able to see into his beautiful blue eyes was unbearable. "I…can't not see you," she cried. "Do….something!" she pleaded.

He-man had never felt so helpless. He so wanted to take the fear out of her voice.

"Teela….I don't know that I can," he said. "Sorceress…" He looked to her, praying she had an answer.

"I am sorry, He-man. Skeletor's staff is fused from ancient power. Dark magic," the Sorceress said. "I shall have to consult with the Elders."

"You….can do that?" He-man asked, surprised. Tapping into the power of Grayskull was not something she did. This was he daughter though and he knew she would stop at nothing to find an answer.

"It will take time," the Sorceress said. "Take her home. Man-at-Arms needs to know what happened."

"No….I…I don't want my father to see me like this," she cried, burying her face against his chest.

He-man closed his eyes as she broke down more. He said nothing. Words failed him. He just held her, stroking her hair, gently rocking her back and forth.

"Teela, your father loves you," the Sorceress assured her. "Give it time. Life never gives us more than we can handle."

Teela turned to where her voice filled the room. "I'm suppose to just handle this?"

"Teela, easy," He-Man soothed. "I'm going to take care of you," he said reaching for his sword.

It hit him cold. How could he have not noticed?

"What is it He-Man?" the Sorceress asked.

"My sword. I….I left it outside."

The Sorceress closed her eyes and concentrated, preparing to teleport it to He-Man. Her eyes snap open. "It is in Skeletor's hands."

"What?" He-Man bellowed

"He-Man, go and get it," Teela urged. "You cannot let him possess it. I'm fine.."

"No!" He-Man argued.

"It's my fault," she cried.

"No, it's not," He-Man countered, refusing to let her blame herself . He-Man guided her gentle hands to his lips, kissing each one with great tenderness. "Teela, I love you. Nothing else matters."

Teela felt her heart constrict at his words. "No. Please…don't say that!" she choked out. "You can't love me. Not like this." She lowered her head, feeling lost.

He-Man cupped her chin and slowly brought his lips to hers, letting her feel his love.

"Please…. Don't!" she whispered, pulling out of his reach.

He-Man encircled her waist within his arms and pulled her closer, worshipping her mouth further. Teela sank into him, breathing in his scent.

"I….love you," she moaned between his kisses. "Don't let go. Please…."

He-Man pulled her close to his heart. "I won't. I'm right here," he said touching his lips across her forehead, her cheeks and finally resting his head against hers.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered. "A warrior cannot survive without eyes."

"Don't worry about that now, love," He-Man said. "I will be your eyes….always."

"I don't want to live like this," she argued. "I'm Captain. How can I lead?"

He placed a finger to her lips. "Your father can take care of that."

"He shouldn't have to," she said defiantly. "My place is with the guards…"

"Your place is with me," He-Man said, pulling her closer.

"You need to get your sword back," Teela reminded him. "It's important…"

"You come first," He-man said picking her up in his arms. "Sorceress, please keep us posted."

"I will," she assured him. "Teela, you are strong. Don't lose hope."

The Sorceress so wanted to take her daughter in her arms. They ached to comfort her, but she trusted He-Man to feel that void.

"Thank you," was all Teela could say as she rested her head against He-man's shoulder.

The jaw bridge lowered and He-Man went out to Teela's Wind Raider, easing her in the seat." We are on out way home, love," He-Man assured her as he typed in the codes and brought the Wind Raider into the air, pushing it toward Eternos.

Man-At-Arms was not a man with a great deal of patience. At least not where his daughter was concerned.

He-Man left for Grayskull and, as usual, she followed. Teela lost all sense of reason where He-Man was concerned.

Adam didn't help with his encouragement. Letting himself have a relationship with her the only way he knew how.They deserved to be happy. He didn't deny them that. He just wanted Adam to realize what he was doing. Once the invisible barrier was down, there was no repairing it.

An insistent beeping on his Com-link brought him out of his thoughts."Man-At-Arms here?"

"Duncan, it's He-Man…."

"He-Man, where have you been? I cannot reach Teela…."

"I have her here in the Wind Raider, Duncan," He-man said, caution in his voice. "There…was an accident."

Man-At-Arms felt chilled all of a sudden. "What?"

"It's Teela. She was hit with a blast from Skeletor's Havoc Staff."

"What? When? How is she?" He wasn't getting answers fast enough.

He-Man struggled with his words. "He was….aiming at me," He-Man admitted, the guilt eating at his soul. "She ran in front of me….took the blast. Duncan, have a med team alerted."

"Why? What is wrong with my daughter?"

There was silence. Then static.

"He-Man?!"

"Duncan…she….she's blind."

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

He-man felt as he had been struck down. "Teela….it's okay. I'm here," he soothed as he pulled her in his arms. Every tear she shed was like a knife in the chest.

"No…it's not!" she cried, burying her face against his powerful chest. "I…I can't see you."

"Teela, love….please don't cry," he pleaded, sensing her panic.

"I….I am scared," she whimpered, lowering her head

He-man framed her face within his hands, trying to raise it up, but she resisted.

"No! Please…..stop!"

"Teela, please….I need to look at you," he tried again.

"No!" she cried. "Why can't I see you?"

"I don't know, love," He-man said, fighting back his own turmoil. "Skeletor….His staff did something. You jumped in front of it…Why?"

She reached out to him when she heard the anguish in his voice. He guided her eyes to him, without speaking." You are safe," she whispered. "That's all that matters."

"Teela," he whispered, wiping here tears. "You are….so precious to me. If I had lost you…."

She took a shaky hand to his cheek, searching for the right words through the darkness. Not being able to see into his beautiful blue eyes was unbearable. "I…can't not see you," she cried. "Do….something!" she pleaded.

He-man had never felt so helpless. He so wanted to take the fear out of her voice. "Teela….I don't know that I can," he said. "Sorceress…" He looked to her, praying she had an answer.

"I am sorry, He-man. Skeletor's staff is fused from ancient power. Dark magic," the Sorceress said. "I shall have to consult with the Elders."

"You….can do that?" He-man asked, surprised. Tapping into the power of Grayskull was not something she did. This was he daughter though and he knew she would stop at nothing to find an answer.

"It will take time," the Sorceress said. "Take her home. Man-at-Arms needs to know what happened."

"No….I…I don't want my father to see me like this," she cried, burying her face against his chest.

He-man closed his eyes as she broke down more. He said nothing. Words failed him. He just held her, stroking her hair, gently rocking her back and forth.

"Teela, your father loves you," the Sorceress assured her. "Give it time. Life never gives us more than we can handle."

Teela turned to where her voice filled the room. "I'm suppose to just handle this?"

"Teela, easy," He-Man soothed. "I'm going to take care of you," he said reaching for his sword.

It hit him cold. How could he have not noticed?

"What is it He-Man?" the Sorceress asked.

"My sword. I….I left it outside."

The Sorceress closed her eyes and concentrated, preparing to teleport it to He-Man. Her eyes snap open. "It is in Skeletor's hands."

"What?" He-Man bellowed

"He-Man, go and get it," Teela urged. "You cannot let him possess it…"

"No!" He-Man argued.

"It's my fault," she cried.

"No, it's not," He-Man countered, refusing to let her blame herself . He-Man guided her gentle hands to his lips, kissing each one with great tenderness. "Teela, I love you. Nothing else matters."

Teela felt her heart constrict at his words. "No. Please…don't say that!" she choked out. "You can't love me. Not like this." She lowered her head, feeling lost.

He-Man cupped her chin and slowly brought his lips to hers, letting her feel his love.

"Please…. Don't!" she whispered, pulling out of his reach.

He-Man encircled her waist within his arms and pulled her closer, worshipping her mouth further. Teela sank into him, breathing in his scent. "I….love you," she moaned between his kisses. "Don't let go. Please….I'm scared."

He-Man pulled her close to his heart. "I won't. I'm right here," he said touching his lips across her forehead, her cheeks and finally resting his head against hers.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered. "A warrior cannot survive without eyes."

"Don't worry about that now, love," He-Man said. "I will be your eyes….always."

"I don't want to live like this," she argued. "I'm Captain. How can I lead?"

He placed a finger to her lips. "Your father can take care of that."

"He shouldn't have to," she said defiantly. "My place is with the guards, He-Man."

"Your place is with me," He-Man said, pulling her closer.

"You need to get your sword back," Teela reminded him. "It's important…"

"You come first," He-man said picking her up in his arms. "Sorceress, keep us posted."

"I will," she assured him. "Teela, you are strong. Don't lose hope."

The Sorceress so wanted to take her daughter in her arms. To comfort her, but she trusted He-Man to feel that void.

"Thank you," was all Teela could say as she rested her head against He-man's shoulder.

The jaw bridge lowered and He-Man went out to Teela's Wind Raider, easing her in the seat." We are on out way home, love," He-Man assured her as he typed in the codes and brought the Wind Raider into the air, pushing it toward Eternos.

To Be Continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He-Man wore that look. It read…guilt. Man-At-Arms had never seen him looking so lost. He was one to never show emotion. The prince reeked of it today.

"Teela," Man-At-Arms voice reached out to his daughter.

Teela had never wanted to distance herself from her father. His commanding presence always made her feel secure in everything she did. Now she just wanted to turn and hide.

She felt a strong arm secure around her waist and she let the tears that had been threatening to spill glide freely. Giving in at his touch. He-Man steadied her as she stood and then she felt her fathers comforting grip and she eased into his waiting arms.

"I've got you honey," he said bringing a choking sob from within her. He hadn't called her that since she was a little girl. "It's going to be all right."

"No…..It won't," she cried into her fathers shoulder. "It's so dark."

"Be brave, Teela," Man-At-Arms urged, rubbing her back.

"I'm trying…." she felt empty all of a sudden. "Where's He-Man?"

"I'm right here, love," He-Man said, picking her up in his arms, receiving a stern look from Man-At-Arms.

"Please…Don't leave me," she pleaded, fearing that he would do as he always did...Disappear.

"I won't. I promise," He-man said, brushing his lips across her forehead.

Man-At-Arms raised an eyebrow at He-Mans words. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep that promise to his daughter. Adam would be needed.

"He-Man, Dazeer is waiting," Man-At-Arms said, referring to the palace doctor. He-Man nodded and followed Man-at-Arms to the medical wing of the palace, rounding corner with swiftness.

Half way there Teela suddenly started shaking and clutching her head, a searing pain slicing at her temple.

"Teela? What is wrong? He-Man pleaded, stopping to pull her closer.

"I…don't know," She stammered. "My eyes hurt….my head throbs."

"He-Man, hurry!" Man-At-Arms commands, snapping He-man's eyes upward to his mentor. He-man all but ran the remainder of the way to the medical wing where they found Dezeer waiting outside his office.

"He-Man, lie her down," he advised, pointing to the gurney he had waiting outside the emergency doors.

He-Man eased Teela down gently, but he didn't loosen his grip when he felt how tightly she was clutching his hand.

"Teela, I need you to relax for me," Dazeer advised and they pushed her though the doors to the closest examining hall.

"We are right here with you," He-Man soothed.

"Duncan, hold her other hand," The healer urged.

Man-At-Arms did as he asked, exchanging concerned glances with He-man, knowing he was feeling the same apprehensions.

"Teela, this light will feel hot on your eyes. I'm sorry. Just try not to move."

"I'm here, love," He-Man soothed, kissing her cheek. She was shaking so hard that he feared she may break.

"Easy, Teela," Duncan said, stroking his daughters hair off her shoulders, sending her encouraging words every few minutes as the doctor continued with his examination.

"My…head feels like…it will…explode…."

"Where's the pain?" Dazeer asked, pulling the light back.

Teela blinked several times when she felt the heat of the light glide off her face. "Everywhere," she cried, clutching at He-man's fingers, not letting him go far.

"You two need to wait outside," Dazeer insisted.

Teela raised up in panic. "No! Don't go!"

He-Man shook his head at the doctor. "I'm not leaving her."

"He-Man, let Dezeer do his job," Man-At-Arms said, trying to guide him out.

He-Man stood his ground. "Duncan, she's scared…"

"I know, but he cannot help her if he has to argue with you," Man-At-Arms said. "Teela, he'll be back." Man'-At-Arms did not give Teela a chance to reply. He put an arm around He-man's shoulder and guided him to the door.

"Teela, I love you," He-man said. "I will be right outside the door."

"I….I love…you," she choked out. "Father…"

"We won't go far, honey," Duncan assured her.

He-man reluctantly followed Man-At-Arms out the door where he immediately started pacing." I can't believe this is happening," He-Man choked out.

"Adam, calm down!"

"Duncan, Skeletor meant to annihilate me today," He-Man seethed.She took the blast...With my powers….it probably would barely have stunned me."

"She reacted as you would have," Man-At-Arms said, trying to put the young prince at ease.

" What if she never sees again, Duncan?"

"Have faith, Adam…"

"I think faith is in short supply today," He-Man groaned, leaning back against the wall with a sigh.

"Teela is a fighter," Man-At-Arms reminded him. "One of the reasons you fell in love with her I'm sure," he said, trying to get a smile out of him.

He-man picked up on his mentors tactics. "One of many. Yes."

"Your parents were looking for you earlier."

He-man groaned. Something he did not want to deal with. His mother tended to worry too much and his father would just start dictating him. "I am not leaving her, Duncan. Make an excuse."

"Adam, the doctor may be a while…"

"No, Duncan. I can't!"

Man-At-Arms could not believe how stubborn the prince could be at times. "You have your duties, Your Highness," he reminded him in a mocking tone, still trying to cheer him up.

"My duties? Right. Let's talk about that, shall we? Which would you prefer? My duties as prince? Or as the so-called champion of Eternia?"

"Adam…"

"Duncan, Skeletor has my sword."

"Wait! What?!"

"In my distraction….I was concentrating on Teela. He made off with it."

"He? You mean Skeletor?" "Skeletor's staff sent Teela flying," He-man explained. "I…dropped my sword so I could catch her. He's mad. He nearly killed her!" He-man seethed, his anger surfacing again. "I didn't realize it was missing until later."

Man-at arms knew how much the prince loved his daughter, but he had never seen him this lost. So out of focus that he wouldn't even notice his sword missing.

"I'll gather the masters for an assault on snake mountain."

"I'll deal wit bonehead once I know she is all right…."

"she'll need her rest. After we talk with dazeer we can head out," man-at-arms stated. "Stratos is due in from avion. Ram-man and

mekaneck should be back from patrol by then."

He-man didn't really hear his mentors words. His attention was on the door. He could not take this waiting….

To be continued


End file.
